A printed circuit board (PCB) assembly may include one or more components to facilitate transmitter and receiver signal routing for high speed data connections. For example, the PCB assembly may include a PCB, a grid array (GA) package, and an integrated circuit, wherein the high-speed signals travel to and from the integrated circuit by traveling through the PCB and the GA package. Additionally, high speed signals may carry information at rates of 25 Gigabits per second (Gbps) or greater, which may cause significant signal integrity disturbances as a result of reflection, cross-talk, and ground bounce. The signal integrity disturbances may result in reduced network performance.